Never There
by Saiya-jin Hunter
Summary: I personally hate this story. It is about Goten's feeling's on Goku. I am not proud of it, just because of the fact that they are somewhat out of character.


Author's Notes: This is Goten's point of view on the relationship between him and his father. He is out of character, and I think Goku is somewhat also out of his character. I tried to make it without talking, and I don't think this is my best story. It was written in like twenty minutes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**__**

Never There

By Saiya-jin Hunter

  
Goten watched his father and Vegeta train. Trunks sat next to him as the two Saiya-jin men went at it while Gohan watched with a slight hint of admiration to his father.  
  
Goten felt strange around Goku. It was a feeling of discomfort and he never really wanted to be with him. In Goten's mind, Goku probably felt the same, but couldn't admit it. Goku wasn't his father. Goku was his brother Gohan's father, he was the husband to Goten's mother, but did that make him Goten's father? Goku was never even there for him. He abandoned him before he was even born, and he never made up for it.  
  
Goten looked then once more to his brother. His brother was more like a father to him, when Goten thought about it. Goten probably would look to Gohan as a father, far more than he ever would see Goku as a father.   
  
Goten continued to watch his best friends father and his "father" go at it. He had to admit, Goku was pretty good. Alas, something that connected him to his father. Brute strength.  
  
Chichi, Gohan and Krillan always talked about how Goten was a miniature Goku. When Goten looked at Goku he noted it was true. He wondered if he would look like that when he grew up. He figured probably, with the exception of his hair which would probably alter. But then again, maybe after puberty he'd start having more of his own appearance. He hoped it would be like that.  
  
It wasn't like Goten hated Goku. No, it was more like a regret sort of. He wished he knew his father, like Gohan had. But now he just wanted to be away from him. He didn't really want much to do with him. He pushed Goku away. But there were days when he wished he was strong enough to hurt Goku. Where he felt so much anger he felt heat flood through him and the next thing he knew he was blowing things up.   
  
At first, Goku had frightened him a little bit, and then Goten tried to accept with him. Goten heard stories of Goku from Gohan, who'd speak with pride, and Chichi who'd soften up. But despite Goten's efforts to accept him as his father, Goku was spending all this time with Gohan. Goten didn't mind for a while. And then it started to get to him, Goku's excuse was he wanted to catch up on his time with Gohan.   
  
He wasn't there for the first seven years of his life, and then he put him aside for someone he was with for Frieza, some robots, and Cell, and he tossed him aside and ignored him, while still thinking they were like buddies or something. You ignore me for all these years from some place far away, and then you come along and ignore me from some place nearby.  
  
Goten continued to watch as Goku moved around almost too fast for him to see. He wondered what it's be like if Goku had there for him.  
  
Trunks started cheering, and so was Gohan, and at that moment Goten envied both of them.   
  
Gohan, had a father who'd been there for him for practicly forever. Trunks also had a father who'd always be there for him. Vegeta was mean. He was a jerk. But he was there for Trunks. He never would really let anything truly bad happen to Trunks. Sort of. And Goten knew he Trunks looked up to Vegeta. And Goten knew how Vegeta was understanding with Trunks. Sort of. But when Goten thought about it, sort of, was better than he had with his father.  


Goten wished he wa Trunks. Just because of his want for a dad. Goku could never be there for him. He never was. Goten looked back to his brother. Yes, his brother was more like a father to him than Goku would ever be.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I feel like I'm going to get flamed. Most likely because I put them out of character, and because it was poorly written. I know I can do better, I was just bored. 


End file.
